Live By Experience
by LucklessRomance
Summary: Kevin Regnard knows that the best way to write a novel is through experience. Gilbert Nightray becomes the victim of such, and soon, falls into a relationship with the quirky, albino male. But what will Gilbert do when he realizes that everything with Kevin was merely an experiment? AU Break x Gilbert. Rated M for later themes.
1. Author in a Pickle

**A/N: Pandora Hearts isn't mine (damn copyrights). With that aside, this is a little idea I cooked up that I'm hoping might turn out good. As this is the first chapter, it's a tad on the short side, but otherwise the chapters should be decent lengths. With that mentioned, here are some warnings;**

**1. This is a very, very, ****_very _****yaoi fanfic, which means that if utter gayness makes you uncomfortable, this story is not for you m'dear!**

**2. The rating is M... not for this chapter, but for some in the future, but I will give a warning before they get, well... smutty... :D. **

**Thanks! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

The name Xerxes Break wasn't an unfamiliar one.

Those fumbling teenagers and unbelievably bored adults who followed such genres as twisted, dark fantasy and new-age crap knew his name well. _He _was the author who was very often referred to as "fearless", _he _was the writer who littered his novels with those sensitive social issues that had everyone gasping from time to time.

Above all, _he _was in desperate need of a new plot line.

"Why don't you cook up something involving the gay community?" His agent, Reim, had suggested over the phone.

Break could practically _hear _the careless shrug speaking volumes through his purple cell-phone, and he matched that shrug with an eye-roll.

Emphasis upon the singular "_eye_"_. _

"That was an _issue _twenty years ago, silly Reim." Break commented, his voice unwavering in the usual chipper tone. "It isn't edgy enough. Not for me."

"Then throw some other stuff in. If you mix homosexuality with something else that's sensitive as of _now, _it will be _edgy _enough to fall off the shelves. You'll know what to do, Kevin, you always come up with something."

_Kevin._

Reim was the only person who knew that Xerxes Break was merely an alias, a fake name to keep attention away off the white-haired male. After all, being an author involved expressing himself, and that much expression caused for a great deal of vulnerability.

Kevin had no intentions of seeming vulnerable.

"How sweet of you to notice, Reim dear." Break gushed. "I suppose you're right; I'll think of something."

"Good; keep me posted."

And with that, all conversation turned null and void.

Plopping himself upon his couch, the deep purple couch with his purely white coat strewn haphazardly over the back, Kevin twiddled the key-chain hanging from his phone. It was a methodical gesture, one that expressed just how much of a pickle Kevin was in, to play with the miniature sized doll- whom he was inclined to call "Emily"- with wavy, blue hair that tickled the tips of his fingers.

Reim's suggestion could be worth looking into, but there were a few holes Kevin just couldn't get past. First of all, he hadn't enough experience with homosexuals to really write for them, much less think up characters. Second, while he usually kept his encounters in the intimacy-department at a minimum, Kevin had more or less considered himself straight. Whenever he had felt _those _unnecessary urges, he had always indulged in the company of women, whether by a random pickup or a prostitute.

The baseline of it all was in that Kevin was unsure of his ability to write a novel with an underlying _gay _theme, when he had absolutely no experience in that department himself.

"... Experience... ." Kevin mused upon the word, repeating it from his brain to his lips in a steady mantra.

As an author, Kevin had learned quickly that the best results came from experience. Hell, one time he had even chucked apples from his apartment, ten floors off the ground, just to hear _exactly _how they sounded, and see _exactly _how they splattered. He had accidentally pelted a pedestrian in the forehead and just barely evaded arrest, but, the _experience _had given him exactly the description he desired.

… By all hell. _That _was the answer.

"Well, Emily," Kevin began, greeting the inanimate doll with words and a stroke of his hand. "I never thought I'd say this, but... looks like we're going to a gay club tonight."

With an easy press of his fingers against the base of Emily's soft head, the doll nodded in response.

* * *

Emily hung from her chain outside Kevin's pocket, twirling and swinging against his thigh as he strode down the street. In his own, twisted mind, Kevin imagined she was dancing with excitement. He himself had a slight skip in his step, his white-buckle boots not so much landing on the pavement as they were bouncing.

"Be on your best behavior, now, Emily~!" Kevin cooed to the key-chain, securing a notebook between his underarms and side as a bright escapade of neon yanked him forth.

It was even brighter inside, Kevin realized, after entering the club.

A spectrum of color, mixed within the heavy air of sweat and booze greeted Kevin with an absolute air of frivolity. There was so much motion, it was almost too much for his one eye to handle. Beyond that, only ten seconds in the club had rendered his ears practically useless, the heavy bass grinding against his eardrums like sweaty lovers. This granted Kevin a momentary lapse in his usually clownish facade. With only one good eye, he relied heavily on his ability to hear, so for a few beats of his erratic heart he felt that disgusting blow of vulnerability strip him down to meat and bones.

He had to remind himself that he was not in a threatening situation, or not yet, at least.

Inhaling deeply, Kevin reached one hand downward to stroke Emily's blue hair, while the other made a subconscious fix of his hair, only stopping once he was sure the left side of his face was covered completely.

Now, he could continue.

He took a sharp beeline away from the dancing crowd, instead picking a nice stool at the head of the bar and making sure not to sit upon his favorite white coat. Instead, he let it drift around the stool, stretching halfway down the wooden legs.

Here, he took his notes.

He recorded all the stimulates in his notebook; the bass, the neon lights, the smells, and most especially the interactions between the men. He recorded the way he perceived them, the way he seemed to be perceived, and even placed a few sentences here and there on their manner of dress and speech. With the white coat hanging from his slim frame and draping around the stool, mixed with the pen tapping against his notebook, Kevin looked to be playing the role of the eccentric psychiatrist or doctor.

Of course, he found that idea alone laughable.

In all his surveys, and between the lines of his recordings, Kevin's eye seemed to be constantly swiveling back to a certain male. He wasn't sure where the interest lay, but he didn't question it, as his reddened irises brought in every detail of the man. Kevin started first at the wavy locks, which displayed a color somewhere between dark brown and black, and followed their limp curves until they stopped at the base of his neck. His nose was pretty, sloping very finely at the end of the bridge to create an umbrella over his dry lips, which he seemed to have a tendency to chew upon. From then downward, everything was wrapped within a black trench coat, but for his slightly muddied boots that tapped against the bar.

It was those amber eyes, glazed and staring far off at something Kevin couldn't possibly hope to see, that truly drew the white-haired male in.

No doubt about it;

Kevin had found his protagonist.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! It would mean a lot to my poor, review-whoring soul *puppy eyes*.**


	2. Author With A Plan

**A/N: So, I realized last chapter that I made Emily's hair blue, when her _skin _is actually supposed to be blue. Oopsie. But, I tend to imagine Emily with blue hair instead, so I'm keeping it :P. **

**Also, many thanks to whomever reviewed the first chapter alone! It was awesome, 'cause quite normally the beginning of any story is a bit awkward. It's lovely to know I'm making a good first impression!**

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Kevin to correlate those golden eyes with the absolute drunken stupor that glazed them. The amber seemed slightly muddied beneath a fine, moist sheet, a type of coating that only alcohol could bring. For this very reason, Kevin couldn't help but be both apprehensive, and amused. Perhaps disturbing the "peace" of such a _wasted_ man wasn't the best idea, but Kevin had never been known for caution.

"Ahem~" Kevin emitted, the action mostly done to get the man's attention rather than clear the albino's throat.

The dark-haired male swiveled on his stool, going off balance and very nearly falling, had Kevin not reached out to catch him. He acted as if he had seen a ghost, but Kevin had to remind himself that, what with his white-hair and pallid complexion, he may very well be perceived as such.

"So sorry!" Kevin apologized, waving his hand up and down. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"... How're y-you... how you touching-me?"

Kevin cocked his head to the side. "I... beg your pardon?"

The man's eyes were completely unfocused, staring at Kevin's general direction but not actually _looking _at him. Then, after a time longer than should be waited for such a simple question, the man slurred-on.

"I uh... I thought that ghosts couldn... c-couldn't touch peeple."

Ah, so he had been right about the whole ghost thing.

Kevin patted the man's upper arm, trying to assure him that he really did exist. "Silly boy. I'm not a ghost. Actually-"

"Oh... then you must be an-angel... righ'?"

Kevin had to plug his nose to keep from snorting and giggling. An angel? No, he was most assuredly anything _but _that.

"Not an angel either!" Kevin corrected, patting the man's cheek. "Actually, I'm albino."

"... What'tha hell ish... _albeno_?"

Kevin shrugged. "It's usually called a congenital disorder. My skin, hair, and eyes lack a pigment called melanin, which is what usually gives human their _color_."

"So... you're all _white _'cause of albeno?"

"Hmm... yes, I suppose that's close enough."

The man muttered something incoherent, before slumping forward and nearly knocking Kevin from his stool. The white-haired male puffed out a sigh, choosing to stroke at the wavy locks of hair that clung to the head nestling comfortably against his chest.

The man could count himself lucky that Kevin's intentions weren't in the molestation department.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"'S Gilbert... but some people call me... G-Gil... ."

Kevin was about to make a comment, when an interesting sensation came over him. Moisture was seeping into Kevin's shirt, in order to make contact with his skin.

Was Gilbert... _crying_?

... How very irritating.

"Excuse me, Gilbert, but-"

"_I Ruin Everything!_"

Kevin did his very best not to let the awkwardness stem from his fingers when he began patting Gilbert's back. He would have gone to stroke Emily's hair instead, but at such an angle as Gilbert had placed him in, he couldn't reach the little doll hanging from his pocket.

It was truly, truly, _irritating._

As Gilbert continued to sully Kevin's purple t-shirt with something that could only be described as "alligator tears", Kevin finally noticed the stares they had accumulated. Most of the men had their own business to mind, but a sir few had stopped to stare at the dark-haired male sobbing uncontrollably against the chest of one _very_ uncomfortable albino. Even the bartender was having a hard time focusing on his drinks.

"Excuse me," Kevin chose to address the bartender personally, motioning him forward with a few tricky fingers that had once been preoccupied with Gilbert's back.

"Do you need help?" The bartender asked, his voice matching the deep pigment of his skin.

"Ah, no... _Jerry_," Kevin said, straining his reddened eye a bit to read the bartender's name-tag. "I was actually just wondering... how _much _did you give _him _to drink?"

Jerry went on the defense, his eyes narrowing as if Kevin had established some horrific insult to his pride. "Dude, don't look at _me. _He only had one beer."

With that, the dark-skinned man stalked off, returning to his "post" that would soon consist of nothing but lips and tongue, courtesy of the bartender and the fellow he picked up across the bar.

"... One beer? _One _beer?"

Still stroking at Gilbert's hair, Kevin pulled his notebook out and fiddled to get his pen in the proper position. Thank goodness he was left-handed.

**Note: Subject is extremely weak against alcohol.**

That was what was written on the next line down, with Gilbert still completely oblivious.

"Alright then, Gilbert." Kevin lulled, once Gilbert had calmed down a smidgen. "Why don't we get you some coffee, and you can tell me what's going on."

"_Like Hell!_"

The words were enthused by a shove against Kevin, which caused him to end up teetering on two, skinny stool legs. In the small space of time which Kevin used to re-balance himself, Gilbert chose to stand, leaning forward so as to tower over the albino.

Instinctively, Kevin shielded the left side of his face with more bangs.

"Why would I tell you anythin'?!" Gilbert cried. "I jus' met you, idiot!"

_Says the man who just sobbed against me for ten minutes... . _

Despite Gilbert's sudden outburst, Kevin kept his smile running, out of a need to not seem so perplexed.

"I see... no worries then!" Kevin grinned, and Gilbert actually took a step back.

"W-wha-?"

"But," Kevin held up his pointer finger, stalling Gilbert completely. "If you _do _find yourself in need of 'venting', you can always give me a call!"

With that, a piece of paper torn from Kevin's notebook, showing a scrawled set of numbers, was promptly shoved into Gilbert's palm. The wavy-haired male wasn't even able to get another syllable in before Kevin was trotting away, crying "toodles!" from over his shoulder.

What Gilbert didn't know, what that he _would _end up calling the white-haired man, who had very easily nicked Gilbert's wallet during the commotion.

* * *

_Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...!_

"Ugh... ." Kevin groaned, ignoring the reverberations against his bed in favor of more sleep. "Shut it... Emily... ."

_Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...!_

God forbid...! What time was it anyway?

Curling his aching back upward, and wincing at every protest and pop his joints made, Kevin sat up, blindly shuffling his hand across the mattress to search for the offending object that kept buzzing.

_Ah_, there it was.

One bleary red eye popped open to regard the purple flip-phone, more out of contempt than anything. How odd... it had already stopped vibrating, without his help.

Perhaps he had unknowingly pressed the snooze button one too many times.

"Hmm... good morning Emily!" Kevin greeted the doll, twiddling her blue hair around his rather bony fingers.

After flipping the phone open to display a very candid picture of he and Reim, Kevin snorted a bit, his one eye drifting to the upper right corner of the screen where four numbers teased him;

12:47 pm.

"Well," Kevin clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "I suppose it's not so much morning anymore... ."

Oh how Reim would scold if he knew. Kevin had always had difficulty getting to sleep at nights, usually favoring to suck on candies or mozy his fingers along the keyboard of his computer, rather than experience the tossing and turning that would inevitably get him tangled in the bed sheets. Of course, Kevin was _usually_ able to get some shut eye between the hours of 3 and 5 a.m.-

which meant waking up before 12 o'clock was an abnormality... .

_Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...! Vrrmm...!_

There it was again!

Kevin payed close attention to his phone this time, and found that the buzzing wasn't even a result of his alarm clock.

No, someone was calling him, someone that _wasn't _Reim.

Quite normally, Kevin did his best to avoid picking up the phone at the call of unknown numbers, but what if it was-?

"... Hello?" Kevin greeted over the speaker, his ears extra sensitive as they picked up on the occasional clatter of... dishes, perhaps, mixed with static release from the other end.

"Um... hi. Is this, uh... _Kevin_?"

"Who're you?"

"... Okay, _fine, (_it's not as if I asked first or anything)_. _My name's Gilbert. I think I may have met you last night... at a bar?"

Gilbert! Kevin's protagonist!

His pale legs, completely bare and now chilled with a moist frost that had somehow seeped into his room (oops, he left the window open), kicked away at the sheets. "Oh, yes of course! I remember you! You were completely off your rocker about something you... ruined?"

An undignified grunt sounded from the other end. "Yeah... that sounds about right. I'm not calling to talk about that though."

"Oh?"

"I'm looking for my wallet. I know it's probably a long shot, but do you have it? I went back to the bar already and they don't know anything, and I'm really freaking out over here-"

"Don't worry, I've got it."

"... Huh?"

Having to resort to the silent smirk, (since he was on the phone and all), Kevin swung his legs over the side of the bed and made a hasty retreat from the mattress. At the sudden burst of movement, Emily's hair brushed idly against the same fingers that pressed the phone against his ear.

"It's right here... I think... hold up, let me find it."

Kevin's tongue moved to wiggle against the crease of his mouth, the tip like a little pink nub barely visible between his lips, as he searched for the wallet. It took a minute of throwing clothes over his shoulder to finally find the black object, a very identifiable texture of pressed leather soon teasing Kevin's fingertips.

"Right here!" Kevin said, waving the wallet back and forth as if Gilbert could see him, before he threw it onto the bed and watched it open naturally. "Let's see... Gilbert Nightray, 24-years-old as of February 2nd, eye color; amber, hair color; black (although in my opinion it tends to have a brownish hue)-"

"Cut it out! I asked if you _have _my wallet, I didn't give you permission to rifle _through _it!" Gilbert cried (or rather, squeaked) over the speaker.

"Just being thorough, dear Gilbert!"

"... Fine, whatever, I don't care." Gilbert murmured. "All I want is my damn wallet back. Can we meet up somewhere, or... something?"

Kevin couldn't stop the assuredly devious grin that spread his lips. "Why of course. Have any place in mind? We could always get coffee while we're at it, hmm?"

There was a pause, and Kevin wondered whether Gilbert was finding himself a bit unsure of the idea. No matter. It wasn't unnatural for people to find Kevin "creepy" or "stalker-like" (as was the terms he had caught wind of, over the years), but he intended to wipe all those unnecessary adjectives from Gilbert's mind.

He would have to, if his _objective_ was to be obtained.

"... I guess it couldn't hurt." Gilbert consented, unknowingly widening Kevin's grin further.

"Wonderful! There's a lovely bookstore-and-café just off East Avenue, called _Pandora. _Ever heard of it...?"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, R&R! Your comments are appreciated, a whole hell of a lot :D. **


	3. Author On A Date

**A/N: So much love for the reviewers! I hope you're all enjoying this story (otherwise known as: this excuse for Gilbert torture) as much as I am! With that said, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

2:05 pm.

Gilbert was late.

As Kevin waited outside _Pandora_, he shuffled from foot to foot, more than a little impatient. Usually, a five minute delay wouldn't be much to fuss over, but Kevin was already nervous to begin with. It didn't show outwardly, not as he leaned against the old brick-styling of the book and coffee shop, not as the purple umbrella over his head was twirled 'round and 'round in a leisurely fashion, and _especially not _in that languid, almost creepy smile he had pasted upon his lips.

He had perfected that smile to such a degree, that his lips curled upward almost unnaturally so. But, so as not to scare dear Gilbert away, Kevin forced the edges of his lips to fall a bit lower, into what he _assumed _was a socially-acceptable expression.

"Kevin?"

A bit startled at the use of his name, Kevin turned his feet to the direction of the voice, and found Gilbert a few steps away. Both took in the attire of the other. Well, Kevin mostly admired the thigh-hugging jeans and pinstripe vest that was "pectoral-approved", and gave him the idea that maybe acting gay wouldn't be so hard.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was quite preoccupied with the purple umbrella.

"... You do realize it's sunny out, don't you?" Gilbert asked, "perturbed" written all across his forehead.

Kevin, just for amusement's sake, twirled the umbrella faster so the purple object became more of a purple _blur_, watching Gilbert blink a few times to focus his amber eyes.

"Oh, this?" Kevin began, his shoulders lifting into a slight shrug. "The sun and I aren't on very good terms. Being albino is cause for some intense sunburns."

Kevin literally _watched _something click in Gilbert's brain. "Oh... right. I guess that makes sense."

"Completely. Now... shall we?"

Kevin reached out to open the front door of _Pandora_, straightening his back and gesturing for Gilbert to go first.

It was, after all, a gentleman's duty.

On the other hand, Gilbert's skills in the politeness field were rusty, as he hesitated to take up Kevin's offer.

"Wait." Gilbert said, crossing his arms to further emphasize how very _stubborn _he was. "What about my wallet?"

Kevin's teeth peeked from underneath his grin, and he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a familiar worn-down leather wallet.

"This?" Kevin teased. "Nah, I think I'll hang onto it, _just _to ensure that you don't run away! Sounds good, hmm?"

"... Or creepy."

"That's subjective." Kevin said, before stuffing the wallet safely back into his pocket. "Now, as I suggested in the first place... shall we?"

Finally, but not before emitting an exasperated sigh, Gilbert walked into the book and coffee shop, Kevin falling into step behind him. He noted how Gilbert took a survey of the place, but not so much out of curiosity. Rather, he looked like a jittery mouse that was constantly looking out for any feline foes.

Kevin chose to keep this observation to himself, and led Gilbert to the counter, behind which a familiar head of auburn locks swept, the owner obviously keeping busy.

"Sharon dear~!" Kevin sang, catching the brunette's attention and giggling when she nearly dropped two cups of coffee.

"Kevi!" Sharon greeted, looking ready to pounce on the albino. "One sec!"

Sharon sped through her next few customers, splashing coffee into styrofoam cups and slapping the lids on so fast, Kevin was worried she might burn herself. Not that that would stop her, though, Kevin thought with a small smile. He and Sharon were actually close, sharing a bother and sister bond ever since he first became a regular at the small coffee shop.

Then again, and ironically enough, even if Sharon did work adjacent to a bookstore, she had no idea that Kevin was a famous author himself... .

"One caramel latte with extra sugar?" Sharon asked, once she had basically shooed the remaining customers out the door.

"Oh my," Kevin began in a teasing tone, placing a palm over his heart. "You remembered! I'm flattered, my dear."

"I always remember, Kevi." the girl said, rolling her eyes in an equally teasing manner.

Kevin just kept smiling in a way he deemed pleasant, before both he and Sharon were reminded of a certain wavy-haired male who had been utterly neglected.

Gilbert cleared his throat in the loudest, most obnoxious way possible, turning two expectant, amber eyes on Kevin.

Kevin had to fight the desire to laugh at his _dates' _misfortune. "Ah, yes, sorry Gilbert. Gilbert this is Sharon, Sharon this is Gilbert, and Gilbert wants a Cinnamon Crème Frappucino, if you don't mind."

The look on Gilbert's face expressed nothing but shock. "How did you-"

"Trust me, I can tell."

For a moment, the interaction between Gilbert and Kevin was just a silent mixture of open, baffled jaws and damnable grins, until the most high-pitched squeal known to man created little tremors inside Kevin's ears.

"So. _Adorable!_" Sharon gushed, and even with her feet hidden behind the counter, Kevin knew she was bounding upon her toes. "Kevi, _you have a boyfriend! Nya~!_"

If it were possible, Gilbert's jaw would have dropped lower. "W-wait! No, we're not-!"

"Aw, is my Gil-bear blushing?!" Kevin teased, putting extra effect into the rosy hues when he pinched Gilbert's cheeks. "Such a cute brat, yes you are!"

"Cut it out!" Gilbert cried, slapping at Kevin's prodding fingers before putting himself out of arm's reach. "We're most definitely _not _dating."

At this news, Sharon pushed her lower lip out in a pout, and Kevin just clicked his tongue.

"Goodness, you're no fun at all." he murmured.

"Yes, it's too bad." Sharon stepped in. "But, _I _know a cute couple when I see one, and you two are going to get together. Mark my words!"

Gilbert spluttered for a moment, trying to help his mouth get a grip on some actual _words_, but Kevin just pushed him back and patted his head as if to say, "nice try".

Once Gilbert folded his arms and looked to be sulking a bit, Kevin turned back to Sharon. "No worries, Sharon, I'll let you know immediately _when _that happens."

"I'll hold you to that." Sharon giggled, and reached over the counter to hand Kevin two drinks. "Here you go! I'll see you around, Kevi!"

Kevin grinned his own goodbye, before nudging a still fuming Gilbert, who eventually followed him to the nearest booth. He didn't look too happy about it though.

"You know, I'd really rather you not spread false information about 'us'." Gilbert said, his lips twisted into a frown.

"Hmm?" Kevin hummed, scooting Gilbert's drink across the table. "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that. It was all in good fun! Besides, Sharon knows I like my privacy, so if it's rumors you're worried about... don't be."

Gilbert, with his arms still folded tight against his chest, looked skeptical. "... Fine."

Kevin beamed, which did nothing to ease Gilbert's frustrations. "All this trouble for a stupid wallet... ."

"A stupid wallet containing all your information, credit cards, gym memberships, and some adorable photos!"

"_You did look through it!_" Gilbert fumed, ready to dive across the table and pummel the albino himself, which actually would have ended badly for him.

Kevin was far stronger than his looks credited him for.

"Are they friends, or brothers?" Kevin inquired, ignoring the angry spark in Gilbert's eyes. "You know, the man with the mismatched eyes and the peculiar boy with hair that sticks up in all directions?"

Gilbert began his next words with a sigh; "Brothers... ."

Kevin tilted his head to the right, causing even more hair to fall into his face. "You don't sound to happy about that... ."

"Wha- no! No, I love my brothers!" Gilbert protested, waving his hands back and forth. "It just that... well, the three of us have had problems for a while."

"Is it because you're gay?"

The frappucino Gilbert had been sipping on suddenly spewed from his lips in intense sprays. Kevin found himself once again indebted to his quick reflexes, that enabled him to splay his body, stomach-down, onto the bench before the stream could hit him. Even before he pushed himself back up, Gilbert's enraged voice boomed;

"What the _hell _is your problem?!"

Kevin peeked over the table. "My problem?"

"You don't just say stuff like that out loud, dammit!" Gilbert said, sounding utterly furious, although the blush burning across his nose and cheeks told a different story.

"Oh, right." Kevin mumbled, finally deeming it safe to sit up again. "Really, I tend to not have much of a filter. Please excuse my mouth."

Gilbert huffed and turned his head away. "Besides, for your _information_, that's not the problem. Far as I know, Elliot- the on with messy hair- has a thing for this guy named Leo, and Vincent... well, I think he'd bang anything with nice legs."

Kevin didn't say anything, but he did start to snort over his caramel latte.

"Honestly, I don't know _what _their problem is with me." Gilbert continued, pulling the straw out of his drink and nibbling on the end. "Sure, Vincent says he's all _devoted _to me and such, but he's never done much stepping in when I _really _need him. Elliot, on the other hand, pretty much just flat out hates me! Whenever I try to talk to him about it he always shoves me off, saying stuff like '_well, you didn't used to care about my problems, so why start caring now?_'. It's damn infuriating! I don't know what I did!"

Kevin's one red eye blinked a few times, surprised at the sudden- and very personal- outburst. To Kevin's mind, he could imagine Gilbert's personality was something like a dam. A few cracks in the solid cement, and soon the whole wall breaks, allowing the floods to escape... .

If Kevin played his cards right, he imagined gaining Gilbert's affections wouldn't be terribly difficult... .

"Hmm, and I imagine you've continued to approach this issue with you brothers... right?"

If the look on Gilbert's face counted for anything, then that assumption was most certainly _not _right.

"Um... ." came his pathetic reply. "No. I gave up on that battle a long time ago."

"How long is 'a long time ago'?"

"... About a year."

Kevin raised two strikingly white eyebrows. "You haven't talked to your brothers for an entire year?"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Gilbert cried, his arms flying high with exasperated flare. "Trying only makes it worse!"

Leaning forward to rest his chin against his palm, Kevin grinned. "Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. In my experiences, I found that, with enough poking and prodding, people usually give in after a while. It might make them angry, but it usually works. Anyway, the only person who can fix your problems is you, so at least put some effort into it, yeah?"

That's when, for the second time that day, Kevin shocked Gilbert. It only took a few seconds for Kevin to recognize the slack-jawed expression from earlier, so something more interesting ended up catching his attention... .

Gilbert had, subconsciously, leaned into the table, his elbows resting upon the smooth surface to give his upper body some leverage.

… Yes, it was almost _too _easy.

"... I guess you're right." Gilbert said. "Weird, I never would have considered you the type to say _anything _useful."

"Hey now, who's _really _the useless one, hmm?"

"_Useless-?!_"

The pleasant chime of the bell hung over the front door cut Gilbert off mid-insult, and, as most humans do, his curious eyes glanced over to the stranger, without any real intent of finding out who it was.

Who he discovered, though, was not a stranger _at all_.

"Oh God-" Gilbert croaked, his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in to tell him that he'd better get the _hell out_.

Or, at least, find a place to hide.

As bruising as it would be to his pride, Gilbert ducked-and-dove underneath the table, choosing to cling to one of Kevin's legs as if the gates of hell were trying to suck him in. All the while, Kevin found himself sitting on a stump between amusement, and utter confusion.

He curved his waist to the side, low enough so he could barely see Gilbert's wide eyes, although his main attention was upon the arms wrapped around his leg. "Ah, Gilbert, don't you think we're moving too _fast _now?"

"Shut _up_, you idiot! Just pretend I'm not here, please!"

Kevin paused to stare at Gilbert's panicked expression, before realizing that he was actually taking _pity _on the poor guy. "... Fine, I'll play along. But only if you give me an explanation later. Deal?"

"Fine, deal, whatever, I don't care, _just stop freaking talking to me!_"

Kevin shrugged in response, before straightening his back and allowing his red eye to go on a hunt for this intruder who had inadvertently caused Gilbert to hide under a table.

Kevin wasn't unfamiliar with hiding under objects, but he did it for the sport of scaring people shitless. To actually do it out of fear meant that Gilbert _must _be desperate.

Still sipping on his latte, Kevin finally found the source of all the trouble, a _bundle_ of trouble packed up in a young man with shaggy blonde hair and a striking set of emerald eyes. He looked to be about 22 or 23, and had a girl's arm linked with his, the girl sporting a half-pout, half-frown that was clearly outshone by the boy's too-happy grin.

"Eh, Gilbert, are you afraid of blondie, or his angry girlfriend?"

"_I thought I told you not to talk to me!_"

Kevin just snickered, before bringing his leg into a little bounce, the same leg that Gilbert still clung to. As he suspected, Gilbert was tossed around a bit, but ended up just tightening his grip like the stubborn arse he was.

Kevin watched the couple order and exchange pleasantries with Sharon- by the boy's doing, mostly- before grabbing their stuff and heading out the door. It was nothing more than that, no awkward encounters or seemingly mischievous intentions.

To Kevin's chagrin, they didn't even pass by his table.

"Alright, looks like you're safe." Kevin said, and the immediate response was noted when he was able to regain circulation in his calf.

As if he was unsure whether to trust Kevin or not, Gilbert peeked over the table, doing a low sweep of the café before he could be satisfied. Nothing, not one thing, was going to remedy that cute little blush of his though.

"Thank God." Gilbert gasped, regaining his spot on the bench and leaning heavily against the cushions. "That was a close call... ."

"Well, that much is obvious." Kevin pointed. "What I _don't _understand yet is just why that boy puts the fear of God in you."

Kevin clasped his hands together and stared with unblinking eye at Gilbert, the same way a child would stare at a parent, expecting a bed-time story. Just to confirm his hesitation further, Gilbert shrunk back a bit, and tried to focus his eyes _anywhere _else.

"That was... my old friend... Oz... ."

"Your 'old' friend? As in ex-friends?"

Gilbert's jaw tensed. "Yeah... I kind of... screwed up."

"How?"

"I-" Gilbert's voice choked, and he folded his arms across the table, bringing his head down to rest against the appendages. "We've been best friends since junior high, around the same time when I started realizing that I was... different. That I didn't like girls the way I was supposed to... . Really, I tried ignoring it for a while, but when I started seeing my _best friend _the way I _shouldn't have_, I knew I was screwed. That began the 10 year struggle of me trying to hide my feelings from him... ."

Gilbert paused, as if giving Kevin the opportunity to say something, but the albino kept his mouth shut, waiting for the rest of the story...

even _if _he knew how it was going to end.

Suddenly, Gilbert jerked up to rest his elbows against the table, and bury his face into his hands. "I don't know why I told him! I kept it quiet for 10 years, _10 years_, so why couldn't I go for at least 11, or 12? I screwed the hell out of everything and now...! I've lost him... my best friend... ."

As he continued to mentally berate himself, Gilbert felt the tiniest, briefest brush of someone's fingers against his forehead. His eyelids popped open to stare between the gaps in his fingers, and found that Kevin had taken a stray piece of his hair, rubbing the wavy lock between two fingers, before nestling the strand back where it belonged-

only to flick Gilbert in his now bare forehead.

Gilbert yelped, more out of surprise than pain, and stared an incredulous stare at the albino. "What was that for?!"

"You dumb brat."

"Huh?!"

Kevin's droopy red eye looked even lazier than usual. "Are you really willing to allow a decade-long friendship to drift away just because you embarrassed yourself a bit? A dumb _and _foolish brat, I see."

He flicked Gilbert's forehead again, enjoying the outraged reaction he received, and the immature cry of "stop flicking me!".

"Flicks are for foolish people. Foolish people get flicks. Stop being foolish, and I'll stop flicking you."

Gilbert's arms were folded and pulled into his chest again, and he began to mutter, but Kevin could tell by the far-off look in his golden irises that he _was _putting some thought into the realization... .

See? A few flicks in the forehead, and everyone gets smarter.

"With that said," Kevin began, his grin returning full-fledged. "I think I can give you your wallet back in good conscience."

The leather object was passed from Kevin's side of the table, to Gilbert's, and the action finally caused Gilbert's mumblings to cease. "So... we're done?"

"Yup."

Kevin grabbed his now empty cup of latte and chucked it over his shoulder, making the shot into the trash bin and receiving a score of 10-fingers-up from Sharon. Gilbert followed him as he waltzed out the door, watching the purple umbrella spread wide once the sun grinned a hateful reminder.

"It was nice meeting a _sober_ Gilbert." Kevin said, sticking a hand out and grinning when Gilbert shook it.

"Yeah... ."

Kevin turned, about to take the trek to his apartment, but he was adhered by Gilbert-

Gilbert, who wasn't setting his hand free anytime soon.

"Wait." The wavy-haired man said, lightly tugging Kevin back. "Did you... did you walk here?"

"Yes,"

Gilbert twisted his lips into an odd display, before turning his eyes to the street. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... do you want a ride home?"

Suddenly, Gilbert the Protagonist wasn't such a fictional idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: As always (and you're going to get tired of me saying this) R&R! Thank you!**


	4. Author Makes A Deal

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, followers, etc...! Things will start to pick up a bit after this chapter, with more yummy romance and drama ;). Ode to the angst. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

When it came to date pro-quo, Kevin could admit he was a bit lackluster. He had never really taken the time during past years to improve in such an area, and as such, he found himself in another pickle.

Kevin Regnard was not particularly fond of pickles either.

Seeing as how his entertaining romp with Gilbert was to Kevin- for author's reasons, of course- important, he needed to step up his game.

And there was only one person he could go to for advice.

"So... let me get this straight...," was the uneasy sentence Reim muttered, after having listened to Kevin coo and giggle over the phone for several minutes. "You're interested in a man- despite the fact that I've always thought you straight- and you want dating advice...?"

"Precisely!"

"... From _me_, no less...?"

"Now Reim, give yourself a little bit of credit! I've always had confidence in your wonderfully awkward appeal!" Kevin cried, giggling silently with Emily.

"R-really?"

"... Well, that's my cover story anyway. In all reality, do you actually think I have anyone else to talk to? Silly Reim!"

The picture that sprung into Kevin's mind of a sulking Reim, now scrunched into a corner, polishing his glasses vehemently, had Kevin snickering and snorting with glee.

"... Right, I should have known you'd say something like that... ." Reim muttered. "I guess I'll do my best... . You mentioned a first date? How'd that go, for starters?"

"Well..."

* * *

_It seemed to Kevin that the more Gilbert actually thought about his offer of a ride to the quirky albino, the grumpier he became. If Freudian Slips __**[1] **__were, in fact, a proven theory, then Gilbert probably believed he had just committed one._

_All the more entertaining for Kevin. _

_"Not surprisingly, your car is black." Kevin commented, a low twinge of mischief in his voice. "You seem like the type to wallow in that color... ."_

_"I don't 'wallow'."_

_Kevin snickered. "Yes, I can see that... although, you may want to replace that frown as it's not helping your case."_

_As it did frequently, the skin underneath Gilbert's right eye went on a twitch. "Whatever demon possessed me to offer you a ride... let's just say I plan on sending it back to Hell."_

_"So mean, Gil-bear!"_

_"No. Nicknames."_

_Kevin just shrugged, leading Gilbert into a right turn on the way to his apartment. He took a few moments here and there to observe Gilbert's expression, mostly prominent in the unbelievably tensed jaw and unnaturally narrowed eyes. _

_"You know, Gilbert, you almost baffle me."_

_"... Should I even ask why...?"_

_"Yes," Kevin grinned, "and you just did so! I'll get straight to the point then, hmm? You have experienced intense emotional heartbreak at the hand of your long-lost love, Oz-"_

_"Oh lord-"_

_"Most people in your situation would be just _pining_ after attention-"_

_"I don't care if you crash my car-"_

_"Yet, here I am, very obviously interested in your 'company', so to speak, and you just insist upon denying me!"_

_"Just shut him up-"_

_"Tell me, Gilbert, are you really so obsessed with and, dare I say, _loyal_ to Oz, that you'd throw away any and all liaisons with another human being?"_

_That was when the tires beneath the two males' feet screeched and skidded against black pavement, groaning oppressively at the way Gilbert's foot insisted upon the breaks. Kevin heaved an inward sigh, realizing that he had, once again, spoken out of turn. While 90% of him held no regret, since Gilbert needed to hear it, the other measly 10% realized that, if he wanted this to work out, he might have to work on retaining some tact._

_With Gilbert still pulled over on the side of the road, a tense silence resumed. Gilbert's hands looked more like that of a statue than a man, his fingers utterly pallid as they formed a ring around the steering wheel._

_"Get out."_

_... So Kevin really had crossed a line. _

_"Gil-bear, you offer me a ride, and now you're kicking me out?! How annoyingly inconsistent you are!"_

_With a growl that slipped between his bared teeth, Gilbert wrenched his door handle forward and stormed from his seat, slamming the door behind him with as much force as possible. This mini-tantrum was only the preface, Kevin realized, when Gilbert stomped around the front of the car and removed the albino from the vehicle himself. _

_"I said, get the Hell out of my car!" Gilbert raged, grabbing the collar of Kevin's favorite white jacket and tossing him backward. Luckily, Kevin's balance caught him before stumbling could turn into outright falling. _

_There was a moment, but only just, in which Kevin felt a white-hot rage pumping adrenaline through his veins. Did this brat have any self control whatsoever?_

_Of course, Kevin ought to exercise some self control himself, before he ended up retaliating on the amber-eyed cretin... . _

_"No problem then!" said Kevin, his cheery tone almost steering Gilbert off his rocker. "I enjoy walking anyway. Thanks for the incomplete ride, Gil-bear!"_

_Gilbert's skin was flushed vermillion, a variety of emotions between rage and shock attributing to the color. It was only after a few short and almost pained breaths that he was able to speak;_

_"Don't ever call me again. Whatever the Hell your problem is, I want it far away from me."_

_With that, he turned on his heel and basically jogged back to his car, amber irises shimmering, signaling the coming onset of tears._

_Kevin found that after the encounter, even he had to brush his fingers against Emily's hair for support... ._

* * *

"... And that's the jest of it." Kevin finished, picking at the dirt from underneath his fingernails in an almost lazy manner.

"... You stupid Xerx."

"Huh?"

Yes, Kevin found himself a tad bit unprepared, since Reim only ever used the "author title" when he was truly upset. Kevin found himself wondering if Reim's face was flushed the same angry shade of vermillion that Gilbert had tendency to wear.

"I don't know how much simpler I can put this, Kevin, but why don't you just think for a moment? This Gilbert fellow is obviously stuck in a very vulnerable trap, and your stupid, tactless mouth isn't helping!

"Alright then, how do I fix it?"

"... How about this?" Reim paused, as if trying to formulate his upcoming words in the best manner possible. "Every time you catch yourself about to say something stupid, try saying something... nice."

"Like what?"

"Just... compliment him. Boost his ego until he can drag himself out of his pit, because until he forgets about this Oz kid, you'll never actually have him. You'll never be... enough."

Although Reim could not see him, Kevin's lips broke into a smile, sardonic and creepier than Hell.

"Oh Reim," he began, a chuckle lacing his words. "I don't believe you understand just how difficult that task will be."

"Well find a way to work it out. I think this would be good for you, Kevin, to have someone important."

Kevin's grin never faltered, even though he realized that, if Reim were to know the true reason behind his advances toward Gilbert, the agent would not be so approving.

"I suppose-"

Kevin was cut off by the sudden vibrations of his phone, as well as a small jingle.

Curious, he pulled his phone away from his ear, just as Reim began to speak. A name, which Kevin had already taken initiative into entering alongside the few contacts he had, blared and teased on the screen;

_Gilbert_.

"... Well," Kevin murmured, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "This is an interesting turnabout... ."

"What is-?"

"Sorry Reim! Something more important has come up! Talk to you soon, kay!"

"Wait, Xerx-"

"Gilbert!" Kevin greeted, after hastily ending his call with Reim. "How lovely of you to call!"

"Don't push it... I'm only calling, because..."

"Because...?"

"I feel bad, okay?!" Gilbert shouted into Kevin's ear, causing the albino to withdraw his phone just a tad. "Kicking you out on the side of the road was out of line, and having a guilty conscience to top off the shit pile isn't exactly what I want right now. So, I'm sorry, okay?"

Kevin found himself grinning, and only moments away from cackling like an old hag. "Why, Gilbert, I'm touched! But you felt guilty over that? How adorable~!"

A few seething grumbles issued, from which a sentence along the lines of "this was a horrible idea" tumbled. It was this obvious irritation on Gilbert's part that reminded Kevin of what Reim had said not two minutes earlier;

_"Just... compliment him. Boost his ego until he can drag himself out of his pit, because until he forgets about this Oz kid, you'll never actually have him. You'll never be... enough."_

No, that shouldn't be too hard to do. After all, Kevin prided himself as an excellent actor. If that was the case, then fluffing Gilbert up a bit should be a piece of cake!

Kevin cleared this throat, lowering the tone of his voice into something he would call vulnerable. "I suppose, joking aside, that I ought to say... thank you. For calling. I'm glad you don't truly hate me."

Kevin cringed a bit at his own sappy words. What a joke. Did people actually fall for crap like that?

"Heh," Gilbert began after a moments pause. "Well, don't get your hopes up... yet."

The albino found that his one eye bugged a bit. After Kevin's one petty statement, Gilbert's voice had taken a dramatic transition from aggravated, to... playful.

Turns out, Reim was right... .

"Oh ho, really now?" Kevin played along, matching his voice to Gilbert's. "And what might one do to earn Gilbert's favor, hmm?"

There was silence from the other end, and Kevin wondered whether he had done something wrong, although he couldn't imagine what that was. Wasn't it basic courtesy for him to reciprocate flirting?

"I...-" Gilbert croaked. "I... uh-"

"Ah, I see now." Kevin intervened, the proverbial light bulb shining above his head of white hair. "You're still hesitant. Of course, if I were Oz-"

"Don't start!" Gilbert snarled. "You're right, okay?! If it's anyone but Oz, I have a tendency to avoid caring. But I'm sick and tired of it... ."

An idea brought light to Kevin's mind, an undeniable, ironic idea. The corners of his lips curled and curled until they could no more, and, with a throaty chuckle, he brought his fingers down to brush Emily's hair.

"Then why not use me?"

Although he was disappointed at not being able to see Gilbert's expression, he found enough amusement in the little croaks and undeniably embarrassed stutters from the other end.

"U-use you?! W-why would you-"

"It is my belief, Gilbert, that the easiest way to forget about someone is to replace them with someone else." Kevin said, his smile undefinable. "So why not use me to forget about your precious Oz? Why not use my interest as the stepping stone to ridding yourself of his hold completely? It's not a bad deal, right?"

"But, that's ridiculous!" Gilbert protested. "Do you really want someone to just... use you?! You're a human being, not a toy!"

Kevin snorted into the speaker. "No, I'm not a toy, but don't think that I'll be getting nothing from this deal."

"... What do you mean?"

"Just think of it this way," Kevin began, his smile still curled in that cheshire way. "I need you for my own, selfish purposes, Gilbert, and you need not know what they are. But you can rest assured that they will not affect you negatively."

The pause that followed was too long for Kevin's tastes. He emitted a sigh, intending to speak once again, but Gilbert beat him to it.

"Alright," Gilbert acquiesced, "I'll do it."

"Heh, you don't sound so su-re...!"

"I'd rather not think about it in the way you do." Gilbert said. "The idea of just using you makes me feel... dirty. I'd rather we say that we're... 'helping' each other."

Kevin's resolve burst into a fit of giggles. How charming, how innocent; it was almost sickening.

"Think of it however you want, that's not my call!" Kevin chimed. "But that's beside the point. Now, I do believe it's your turn to plan a date!"

* * *

**[1] In case you didn't know, Freudian Slips were named after Sigmund Freud, who introduced the concept of psychoanalytical psychology (study of the unconscious mind). The basic premise is that people commit "Freudian Slips" when they say something they didn't mean to, especially if those things are unconscious desires accidentally brought to light. **

**So Gilbert really DID want to give Kevin a ride, he just didn't want to admit it to himself ;). **

**Thank a billion for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!**


	5. Author Is Used

**A/N: Once again, thanks to the reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but be forewarned, there's content in here that will be a ****_prelude _****to some porny stuff. In other words, next chapter will be a doosy. Many thanks! **

* * *

Of all the places Kevin had expected Gilbert to take him, a shooting range was not one of them. _Somehow_, Gilbert did not, up front, seem to be the type to shoot handguns for fun, but once he thought about it, Kevin supposed it made sense. Gilbert obviously had a lot of pent up anger- or perhaps distress was a better word for it- and causing bullets to transpire into and out of inanimate objects would, naturally, be the most _legal _way of relief.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Gilbert asked, handing Kevin a pair of white earmuffs and some safety goggles.

Kevin was about to snicker and brag about his own skills with guns- although where the skill came from, he would never tell- but what fun would that be? Inwardly grinning at his own ploys, Kevin cocked his head to the side and stared at the handgun, giving the object his best I-don't-know-what-the-hell-I'm-doing look.

"Afraid not!" Kevin shrugged, unable to keep his lips from quirking upward, _just _a teensy bit.

Was it just him, or did Gilbert looked rather pleased at that "revelation"?

"I suppose I'll have to teach you," came Gilbert's smug tone, one that caused Kevin to tap his chin and grin.

"Keep the safety on when you're not using it." Was the first instruction, and Kevin gave Gilbert a look that surely said "what kind of imbecile do you take me for?".

"Look, do you want to learn or not?!"

"As I recall," Kevin began, his voice taking on a heavy drawl. "It was _you _who offered to teach me; I never once said I actually _wanted _to learn."

Gilbert's lips twisted into the workings of a frown. "Well, then say it now. Do you want to learn or not?"

"Of course I do! Who ever gave you the idea that I didn't?!"

"Let's move along then," was Gilbert's attempted way of ignoring Kevin's stupid mind games. "They're automatic, so all you have to do right now is cock them, pull the trigger, and hold steady so your arm doesn't pop out of socket."

"Oooo, so _scary_." Kevin giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from the dark-haired male. "Are you trying to frighten me into _submission_, Gil-bear?"

Gilbert tried his best to ignore the implications of the statement, but apparently, the waiting blush creeping up his neck and into his pale cheeks had different plans. "J-just shut it! Here, I'll shoot the target, then you go after me. Just watch carefully... I guess."

Kevin released a long and overtly dramatic sigh. "You're a horrible teacher. Besides, can you _really _shoot that thing when you're all _hot _and _flustered_?"

As Kevin had suspected it would, Gilbert's exposed neck, ears, and cheeks flushed even deeper, so much so that it was looking less like a dusty peach and more like fluorescent pink.

How adorable!

Gilbert raised his arms to level the gun's muzzle with the center of the target, his hands having a hard time keeping steady. Why was it so damn hard to keep his cool around this guy?! Gilbert had always been easily flustered, yes, but _this? _Just being around Kevin made Gilbert feel like he had to step up his game, like he was- for lack of a better term- a _subordinate. _Somehow, the need to prove himself to the albino- although Gilbert couldn't, for the life of him, understand why he felt that need- had made it quite easy for him to be transformed into a blubbering mess of hot cheeks.

Gilbert's two rows of teeth ground together, and he tried to calm himself through breathing. "Whenever you want to stop playing dirty, just let me know."

"But I _like _it when things are _dirty_!"

The audacity of that statement caused Gilbert to kick into overdrive, and he pulled the trigger three times, each bullet, to Kevin's surprise, hitting the desired target.

Smack-dab in the center, no less.

"My my," the albino crooned, turning his grin on Gilbert. "Look at you. If blushes could cause a person to implode, I was sure your guts were going to paint that target, not bullets."

"I perform well under pressure." Gilbert said, avoiding Kevin's gaze. "I just haven't been able to pop a lid on my... blushing problem... ."

The words were uttered with a soft embarrassment, but Kevin's hearing was acute, and he found himself covering his mouth with a white-clad sleeve, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

Gilbert puffed out a long-awaited breath. "It's your turn, then."

Kevin stepped behind the line, sliding the safety-button off and aiming the muzzle, his one red eye trained on the equally red center of the target. Gilbert stood off to the side, watching with a mute grouchiness that Kevin just adored, looking ready to step in if need be.

Just as Kevin pulled the trigger, he angled the gun quickly so the bullet swiveled to the upper left. It only grazed the side of the target, before disappearing into the back wall made of felt.

"Oopsie!" Kevin cried, turning to Gilbert with an entirely fake pout. "Looks like my aim needs some work!"

"It's fine, it's your first time." Gilbert assured.

Good lord; how could a man of his age be so naïve?

Kevin faked another sigh. "Oh, I suppose your right... . Do you think you could help me, with my aim? I'm sure I'd be better if you could just _steady_ me a bit!"

"U-uh... okay... ."

Gilbert stepped up to Kevin, but not in the way the albino had hoped. Instead, the dark-haired male helped Kevin angle the gun from the side, straightening his arms and giving tips on how to level the muzzle, only to step away quickly once he was done.

Oh no, that wouldn't do.

Determined to get the _help _he wanted, Kevin purposely missed again, even further away from the target than last time.

With a pout that would hopefully pull Gilbert away from the opposite wall, Kevin stared into two amber eyes, feigning innocence with an unbelievable ease. Gilbert seemed to know _exactly _what he would have to do, if his returning blush was anything to go by. Trying to swallow the nerves that were inducing a whole bunch of unpleasant reactions, Gilbert finally stepped up to Kevin, this time not keeping his distance.

"Here," Gilbert choked, faking a slight cough when his voice came out raspy. No, he could not, _would _not give Kevin the satisfaction of knowing he was embarrassed, already fearing the teasing he would get from it. Instead, he pulled the brave front, standing behind Kevin and leaning into the smaller frame, lining their arms like two pairs of horizontal planks and putting his hands upon a pair much paler. He found it difficult to keep from shaking. At the contact, a delectable and almost freezing shiver had burst from Gilbert's lower spine, spreading fireworks throughout his entire back. He suddenly realized how cold he had been, and just how _warm _Kevin felt, pressed against his front.

If his pride were less of a stubborn thing, he would have tried to share in that warmth a little more.

Gilbert lowered his head a tad, intending to speak to Kevin, but the sudden whiff of a scent deterred him. Kevin smelled so sweet, the wavy-haired man wondered if his entire body was coated with a thin layer of sugar, but the albino's hands were not sticky by any means. Still, it was as if Gilbert's nose had suddenly been invaded with the scent of every dessert, every sugar-laced treat known to man, from cakes to cookies and all around the sphere. Involuntarily, his mouth began to water with the sudden desire for sweet things, and the only dessert available to him was the nape of Kevin's neck, which smelled nearly as good as cinnamon frappucinos... .

Gilbert could only wonder what he would actually _taste _on that skin... .

"Ne, Gil-bear, are you alright back there~?"

Said male only then realized how close he had drifted to Kevin's neck, so close that his breath was fanning a patch of moisture on the flesh. Swallowing for what must have been the seventh time already, Gilbert drew back, trying his best to act natural, even if he continued to find himself drawn to the promises of dessert.

"Fine," Gilbert lied, tensing his arms around Kevin's and prepping himself to steady the gun. "Pull the trigger when I say to. Ready...-"

At the sound of "Go", Kevin did as he was told, pulling the trigger and hitting the target dead center. There really was no need to play the damsel-in-distress game anymore.

Kevin already got what he wanted.

* * *

When the sun began to fall westward, Kevin found himself in need of some coffee, and maybe a slice of devil's food cake to go along with it. He suggested the coffee shop _Pandora_, more in a way to tease Gilbert- since it was possible that they would meet up with Oz-, but he had been undeniably surprised when the wavy-haired male agreed. Even as he found himself sitting in the passenger's seat of Gilbert's car once again, he pondered on exactly _why _his date had agreed to such a risky endeavor. Kevin mulled through the possibilities, before finally deciding that maybe Gilbert _did _want to see Oz after all. Perhaps he intended to take Kevin with him to the coffee shop, in order to rub it into Oz's face that he had supposedly "moved on". Of course, that seemed a little bit snide for Gilbert, especially when it would be Oz he was sticking his nose at. No, Kevin had the idea that maybe, just maybe, Gilbert wished to place himself in situations where Oz would be, merely out of hope. Hope that Oz's girlfriend- whose name Kevin still didn't know- would leave the blonde, and Oz would come running back to Gilbert, spewing apologies and confessions of a love he had not realized until late. Hope that, if Oz saw Gilbert with someone else, he would be moved to take the dark-haired man back, only because it would then become obvious that Gilbert _was _desirable, and that Oz could not waste any more time in catching him.

It would continue to blow Gilbert's confidence, then, once he realized that these things would not happen.

It was also with a tiny bit a pity that Kevin realized Gilbert would end up learning the hard way.

"Back again, you two?!" was Sharon's greeting, mingled with a smug wink.

Kevin chatted with her for a few moments, ordering the same drinks as the last time they had come in, but throwing in a slice or two of cake as well. All the while, Gilbert's gaze was distant and unfocused, sweeping the café several times as if something, or some_one _would enter in the few seconds he wasn't looking. During the first 50 times he looked around, there was no change, until the bell over the door chimed amiably and a couple walked in. Kevin watched from the opposite side of the booth as Gilbert swiveled on his seat, ogling the blonde-haired boy of about 22. His amber eyes stared, hardly blinking, willing a pair of emerald orbs to look his way after all the time apart. It was only when the girl with long brown locks became concerned with the menu, that those same wide irises of emerald actually did look back. They met Gilbert's gaze, and Kevin read the emotions in them, understood the distant pity and heartfelt apologies that Oz wished to convey. Yet, underneath that mixture of unfortunate emotion, there was a spark in Oz's eyes, a spark that obviously held love for the dark-haired man.

Just not the love that was desired.

Gilbert misunderstood it, though, and he would have retreated from his seat had Oz's next expression not forced him further away. It was a smile, a smile that spoke volumes of pity, of pain, of regret, of self-loathing that shocked Kevin completely. Then, with that same smile plastered on, Oz shook his head, and the albino understood the message, just as well as Gilbert had.

He understood so well that he slumped in his seat, and had to look away.

He understood so well, that Kevin could almost feel the hope in Gilbert shatter with panes of broken glass.

Kevin leaned into the table, feeling the edges press into his abdomen. "Gilbert-"

His next words were stolen from him, muffled and erased by a frenzied kiss. Kevin's eye remained wide, his pupil shocked into constriction, just staring ahead until it finally focused on Gilbert. Gilbert, whose eyes were screwed shut, the lids pressed and crinkled together as their owner tried to shove all of his insecurity on a certain albino's lips. Still choosing not to close his eye, Kevin's gaze drifted over to where he knew Oz still stood, and found that, like Kevin, his eyelids were pulled back to reveal more white than emerald. Even as Gilbert pressed harder, begging for some sort of response on the white-haired male's part, Kevin wondered whether Oz was truly upset... .

But then, the blonde-haired male resumed his smile, this time directed toward Kevin. He gave a nod, even choosing to throw in a thumbs-up, before taking the arm of his girl and leading her out of the shop.

Once he felt the tip of Gilbert's tongue pressing against the tight crevice between his lips, Kevin pulled back, pushing his date back down into his seat and giving him a pointed look that was rather like a parent reprimanding their child.

Which, in this scenario, was a _horrible _parallel_, _as children did not try to make out with their parents.

"I don't believe this is the time or place for that, Gilbert." Kevin reprimanded, only partially surprised when Gilbert tried to jump him again.

"_Please_," Gilbert practically begged, pulling Kevin by the hand and away from his booth. "_Please_, come home with me."

"Ho ho, why so anxious, Gil-bear?"

Gilbert didn't react with anger or spite, not even at the nickname, but instead he stood and pulled Kevin closer, all in order to wrap his arms around the albino's waist and hug him there.

"Please, Kevin," Gilbert continued, his lips inching toward a pale earlobe before taking it between his teeth and giving a light tug. "You said... you said I could use you."

Kevin didn't want to admit that the words caused his pulse to stall for a moment, and a sudden, dropping feeling appeared in his stomach, one that did not have to do with arousal. Yes, he had said that, said that Gilbert could use him, much like Kevin was also doing. So what was the problem?

… No, there was no problem. The corners of Kevin's lips were tugged into a grin, almost as if a puppeteer had them hooked by strings. They were only using each other, as humans only ever used one another.

And it would all be according to plan.

"Of course, Gilbert."

His consent was met with a frenzied rush out the door, during which Kevin barely had the time to wave goodbye to Sharon, much less grab his poor, half-drunk caramel latte. The walk to the car was spent in 10-second intervals, as every 10-seconds Gilbert ended up pressing Kevin against a wall to kiss, tug, and lick at his lips. All those times were different from the first, now that Kevin actually returned the gestures, so much so that there ended up being less lips used and more tongue. Once they were finally able to reach the car, Kevin only ended up being pressed against the hood, a hungry Gilbert hovering over him and attempting to remove the white jacket.

"Gil-bert," Kevin began, the name moshed in Gilbert's mouth, and in order to speak Kevin had to turn away. "If we don't get into the car, we're going to end up doing this in _public_."

"I... don't... give a... _shit_."

"Unfortunately, I do," Kevin grunted, pushing Gilbert away when the kisses began to leave a trail down his neck. "Into the car. The faster you get in, the sooner we get to conti_nue-!_"

That seemed to hit the nail on the head with Gilbert, as Kevin was suddenly all but chucked to the passenger side of the black vehicle, and ordered to get into the car.

The albino ended up giggling. "So pushy!"

"Get in... right now... and unless you want to be... chucked out the windshield, I'd suggest... you buckle up." Gilbert said, his words rushed and coming between pants.

Kevin did so, and Gilbert turned the key, starting the engine and swiveling out of the parking lot like a madman. One red eye was rolled in response, helping Gilbert watch the road, not exactly trusting the disoriented man to drive safely. Occasionally, he would look over at the driver, studying the frenzied amber eyes and the tight lips, as they so coincided to Gilbert's unstable mind.

He had to reminded himself, just once, that this was really what he wanted... .

* * *

**A/N: I hope this won't cause you guys to think that things are moving too fast. In my view, I think Kevin is kind of becoming Gilbert's rebound, in the attempt to forget about his unrequited love with Oz. He's also extremely upset and definitely not rational at this point. So this is how I ****_think _****he would react, but, you know... I don't own Gilbert :P. As for Kevin, he just wants to get as much as possible from Gilbert, even if that means being a slut, heh heh. Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
